Gives You Hell
by 9DeanWinchester9
Summary: Waking up from a drunken night is nothing new for a Winchester--but this time it's Sam and they're in Vegas...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Riley_

**A/N:**Okie Dokie, so I decided to go ahead with the idea for my story anyway, even though the idea was taken from me when I asked what she thought if I wrote something like that. I know I have like 18 stories now, yes I actually _do_ realize that, but some are going to be on hiatus. If there's any that you would like to see updated, let me know and I'll update them sooner for you. And believe it or not I have another story in the making that I plan on posting either tomorrow or so, but I have had that one planned for quite a few months now. You know what I'm talking about Crystal! :P Merry Christmas my lovely readers! -Kalli

* * *

Waking with a groan Riley pressed her face down into the pillow, willing herself to go back to sleep. That was short-lived, however, when a masculant snore came from next to her.

Riley's eyes flew open and her heart sped up, looking over her shoulder her face went white at the sight of the nude man sleeping beside her.

"Shit!"

The word flew out of her mouth before her mind had time to even process it. The man groaned at the interruption on his sleep and his face scrunched up as he started to wake, Riley held her breath and silently prayed he'd forget he was waking and fall back asleep. That too was short-lived.

When the man's eyes opened in a slit and a slow, lazy smile found its way onto his face Riley sat straight up, a gasp falling from her lips when the sheet slipped to reveal she, as well, was nude. Pulling the sheet up and tight around her body Riley jumped from the bed.

The man's eyes flew open but closed again as his face scrunched up as though he was in pain, which was probably true, seeing as Riley's head was thumping and it was taking all she had to stand without barfing.

"I, uh...I--" Riley tried to find words but nothing was coming to mind.

Eyes open again, the man blushed a deep red when he noticed his bed mate from the night before had taken the sheets. He climbed from the bed rather quickly, grabbed his pillow and held it in front of his lower regions.

"Hi." The man said uncomfortably.

"Hi." Riley gave a forced smile before holding out her hand hesitantly. "Riley."

When the man held out his hand both caught the gleam from the rings on one anothers hand.

Swallowing thickly the man shook her hand and looked up at her.

"Sam...I think I'm your husband."

-Feedback is Love!-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Riley_

**A/N: **So I already have a handful of chapters of this story already wrote up. I wrote about three or four chapters while I was in the hospital this past weekend (I swear I was like the frickin Exorcist. It was Hella bad). Thanks so much **Paper Roses and Candy Kisses**! You're amazing, hun!

* * *

"Okay so, when you start to feel uncomfortable, just let me know."

"I seriously doubt I'm going to feel _anything_ near uncomfortable after this morning."

"He's my brother, trust me--you're going to get uncomfortable." Sam shook his head and opened the diner door for her. "He never ceases to amaze me."

Riley arched a brow but kept quiet as she stepped into the diner and then followed behind Sam to a table where a man not much older than Sam himself.

"Sammy, where the Hell you been?" The man looked up, no fire really behind his words.

Sam just sighed and slid into the booth on the seat across the table from his brother.

Riley stood there unsure if she should sit or leave the two talk. But she needed to discuss this whole _marriage_ issue with Sam, so with a sigh of her own Riley sat next to Sam.

Dean smirked and looked the blonde over.

Sam rolled his eyes and kicked his brother under the table. "We kind of have something to tell you."

"Uh oh. Sounds like a big-boy talk."

"Dean." Sam fixed his brother with a hard stare.

Riley looked at Sam and shrugged when he caught her gaze.

"Apparently we got married last night."

"Okay." Dean chuckled.

"We're being serious, Dean."

"Jesus, put the bitch face away, Sammy. I know."

Sam sat jaw dropped as Riley sat confused. Both answering with a, "You knew?!"

"Of course I knew. I gave you the idea, I even signed the witness thing."

"What the Hell possessed you to tell us to get married??" Sam's voice took on almost a high tone as he stared at his brother in shock.

Dean shrugged and laughed.

"You two were _wasted_."

-_Feedback is Love!-_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Riley_

**A/N:** _ILuvOdie_ is to thank for this chapter! She gave me the awesome idea! Thank you! Happy New Year my lovely readers! -Kalli

* * *

_"Deeeeeean!" Sam slurred his brother's name in a singsong tone. "This is her. Her is--Her is Riley."_

_Dean chuckled at the drunken pair._

_"I'm thirsty, Dean." Sam whined before he leaned his torso over the bar with a giggle. "Yoo-Hoo! I need somethin' to make me not thirsty!"_

_Dean smirked at his brother and pulled him off of the bar. "Come on, Cyotoe Ugly."_

_"Riley can come?"_

_"Yeah, Riley can come." Dean laughed._

_"Rileeeey! C'mon! Dean's taking us to be not thirsty!"_

_Riley was busy removing her shoes when Sam grabbed her belt loops and pulled her through the bar._

_"My heels!" Riley giggled and shook her head. "Heels."_

_**~:~:~:~**_

_"What are we doin'?" Sam looked around the room._

_"Who wants to get married?" Dean called out as Riley rolled her eyes up to the ceiling._

_"But I'm here with Riley."_

_"Have you ever tried to see your eyebrows?" Riley answered, swaying as she looked upwards with her face scrunched up._

_Dean hid his chuckle with a cough and led the two up to a small alter._

_The priest rose a brow at the two obvious drunk pair before turning the arched brow to the one leaning against the pews, a smirk set on his face._

_"You're sure they want this?"_

_"He wants it this kid's a freak." Dean shrugged._

_The priest turned back to the couple. "You really want to get married this way?"_

_"We should do that!" Riley's face took on a look of wonder as she reached out to touch the man's outfit. "Is this cotton?"_

_"Umm..." He didn't get to answer properly as Riley started to sway backwards and he reached to stop her from falling._

_Riley smacked his hands away with a pout. "I'm not tha' kinda girl!"_

_"Okay...so shall we begin? Sir...?" _

_Sam had begun dancing to a tune only he could hear and he reached for his belt buckle._

_"Whoa, whoa." Dean grabbed onto Sam, not wanting to see _that_. "Let's save that for later, huh?"_

_"No!" Sam whined, brushing Dean off and reaching for his belt again._

_"Sam. Don't." He warned._

_Grinning Sam placed his hands closer to his belt. "I'm gonna do it."_

_"Sam..."_

_"I'm gonna do it." Sam started dancing again as he sang, "I'm gonna doooo it."_

_"You're pretty--You're pretty...hot. Hot stuff." Riley giggled and ran her hand down the priest's arm, but soon frowned as she leaned forward and emptied the contents of her stomach onto the front of the priest's robes and onto his shoes before falling backwards and landing on the floor with a thud._

_Sam had gotten his belt off and tossed it at the priest and went for the button of his jeans all the while dancing as Riley stared up at the ceiling, laughing uncontrollably._

_-Feedback is Love!-_


End file.
